


A New World

by Ultra



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love, Sharing a Bed, Surprises, X-Men: Days of Future Past Fix-it, X-Men: Days of Future Past Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ending to Days of Future Past - Rogue Cut. Logan wakes up back in the present day and finds he is not alone. Logan/Rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New World

Logan woke to the sound of a distinctly seventies song and for a moment feared exactly where, or more precisely when, he was. His eyes popped open to peer at the alarm clock on the nightstand, and relief flooded his body when he realised how modern the device seemed to be. He was back in the present, his own future, along a new timeline that he himself had effected. That should mean everything was fixed, but it was impossible to tell from his bed.

It was some relief to realise that it really was his own room he had woken up in, the very same he had used when he lived at Xavier's School for Gifted Students. Never did he think to see it again after the war had begun, a war which he presumed had now never taken place.

Just when he had calmed his breathing, Logan was startled again when someone moved behind him in the bed.

"Mornin', sugar," said a sleepy voice that he knew too well.

"Rogue?" he checked, turning over fast to see her lying there.

She was as beautiful as he remembered, maybe more so. He thought he would never see her again, sure she was dead in the timeline he had lived before. There was a moment back in his seventies time leap that he thought he felt her presence, heard her voice. Logan had passed it off as nothing but a hopeful dream, but maybe she had been there after all. It didn’t matter now. That world was gone, not even a memory for anyone but him. Rogue was here and alive, and in his bed.

"Somethin' wrong?" she asked, head tilting to one side as she stared at him.

Honestly, Logan couldn’t think this was wrong when it felt so right, but disorientated didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling. This was like a dream, and quite honestly, he was starting wonder if it literally was that. If it were a new future, a new world that he had created by going back and changing things, he didn't mind at all. Better to be safe than sorry though. 

Hopping out of bed without a word, he went over to the bedroom door and opened it. Out in the halls, students roamed from class to class. In the distance, Logan saw Storm hurrying kids along, Kitty in the classroom teaching, and at the other end of the hall, Jean in Scott's arms.

"They're alive," he said to himself, finding a smile.

Logan turned back around to see Rogue sat up in the bed now. She pushed her familiar white-streaked hair back off her face, stretched and yawned like the most natural thing in the world. Logan didn't know how long this had been the arrangement, the two of them sleeping together. He wondered how it were even possible until he spotted the vials on the nightstand, containers of the same fluid he had seen Hank and Charles use to suppress the symptoms of their own mutations.

"Logan, you're kinda scaring me now, darlin'," said Rogue then, since clearly his staring at both her and her medicine was starting to concern her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered immediately and with a genuine grin. "Not a damn thing," he promised, meaning it so much more literally than she could ever fully understand.

Logan climbed onto the bed beside her, reaching out to take her in his arms and kiss her. She shifted away the moment he tried.

"Logan, I need to..." she gestured to her meds, but he shook his head.

"Don't care," he all but growled, capturing her mouth with his own before she could protest further.

There were still consequences to her powers for Logan, but never as bad as with anybody else. The serum that kept her life-draining ability at bay must have worn off a little over night because there was a distinct tingle that ran from his lips throughout his whole body as the kiss went on and on. Still, Logan wasn’t so sure that was Marie's powers affecting him so much as it was just a result of enjoying a moment he had waited far too long to get to.

When they finally parted, she was breathing heavily from going too long without oxygen. Logan was grinning like an idiot. He knew it and he didn’t care at all.

"I love you, Marie," he told her openly for the first time in his life, at least as far as his memory could tell.

"I love you too, Logan,” she replied without hesitation.

She probably said it a hundred times to her mind, but for Logan it was the first and only. Her feelings for him had been strong enough from the beginning, but she had been such a kid then, or she should have been. Over the years, Logan had come to realise all that Marie could mean to him, but there were so many complications. Other guys were interested in her, then there were all the demons that Logan carried with him. Not to mention the abilities that originally had the woman of his dreams calling herself Rogue. Finally, they seemed to have got to a point where they were at the same place at the same time. They belonged together, they were together. It was amazing to Logan to realise it.

“You sure you're okay?” she asked him, fingers reaching out to his cheek, barely touching as she met his eyes. “Logan?”

“I’m more than okay,” he promised her faithfully, stealing one more quick kiss. “But I gotta go. Gotta have a little talk with the Professor, okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded, though she had no idea why the sudden urge for a chat with Xavier. “I'll catch up to you later,” she suggested as he hopped off the bed and threw on his clothes. “At lunch, maybe?”

“It's a date,” he told her with a smile that wouldn’t quit, before heading on out of the door.

A part of him didn’t want to leave that room, but at the same time, he knew it was okay to do so. Marie wasn’t going anywhere. This world would not end when he closed his eyes, or when he opened them again. It wasn’t a dream this time, it was the real deal. This place, the kids, his friends, and Marie sharing his room, his bed, his whole life. There was no way Logan could ever have imagined that his trip back in time would make such a wonderful present and future, not just the others but for him too. Certainly he didn’t regret what he had done for a second. He had entered a whole new world, and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
